carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation/Credits
Voice Cast *Dark Heart/The Boy - Hadley Kay *Great Wishing Star - Chris Wiggins *Christy - Cree Summer Francks *John - Michael Fantini *Dawn - Alyson Court *Camp Champ - Sunny Besen Thrasher *True Heart Bear - Maxine Miller *Noble Heart Horse - Pam Hyatt *Brave Heart Lion - Dan Hennessey *Tenderheart Bear - Billie Mae Richards *Friend Bear - Eva Almos *Grumpy Bear - Bob Dermer *Share Bear and Funshine Bear (singing) - Patrice Black *Harmony Bear - Nonnie Griffin *Bright Heart Raccoon - Jim Henshaw *Cheer Bear - Melleny Brown *Wish Bear - Janet-Laine Green *Playful Heart Monkey - Marla Lukofsky *Bedtime Bear - Gloria Figura Uncredited *Dan Hennessey as Good Luck Bear Opening Credits *"Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation" *A Nelvana Production *Written by: Peter Sauder *"I Care You" & "Growing Up" Performed by: Stephen Bishop *"The Fight Song" Performed by: Debbie Allen *Songs Composed & Performed by: Dean & Carol Parks *Score Composed & Performed by: Patricia Cullen *Character Development Directed by: Ralph Shaffer, Linda Edwards, Tom Schneider *Supervising Producer: Lenora Hume *Assistant Director: Laura Shepherd *Director of Animation: Charles Bonifacio *Executive Producers: John Bohach, Jack Chojnacki, Harvey Levin, Carole MacGillvary, Paul Pressler *Producers: Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith *Director: Dale Schott Ending Credits *THE END *Cast: **Dark Heart/The Boy - Hadley Kay **Great Wishing Bear - Chris Wiggins **Christy - Cree Summer Francks **Dawn - Alyson Court **John - Michael Fantini **Camp Champ - Sunny Besen Thrasher **True Heart Bear - Maxine Miller **Noble Heart Horse - Pam Hyatt **Brave Heart Lion - Dan Hennessey **Tender Heart Lion - Billie Mae Richards **Friend Bear - Eva Almos **Grumpy Bear - Bob Dermer **Share & Funshine Bear - Patrice Black **Harmony Bear - Nonnie Griffin **Bright Heart Raccoon - Jim Henshaw **Cheer Bear - Melleny Brown **Wish Bear - Janet-Laine Green **Playful Heart Monkey - Marla Lukofsky **Bedtime Bear - Gloria Figura *Voice Directors: Rob Kirkpatrick, Susan Phillips *Casting Director: Arlene Berman *Casting Assistant: Deborah Patz *Producers Representative/Market Consultant: Arthur Manson *Character Development by: Penne Bender, Robyn Hill, Tom Jacobs, Ingrid Koepcke, Elena Kucharik, Esther Narosny, David Polter, Ernie Ruder, Judi Schuman *Line Producer: Peter Hudecki *Assistant Line Producer: Heather Walker *Post Production Supervisor: Rob Kirkpatrick *Editor: Evan Landis *Unit Manager: Richard Pimm *Production Supervisor: Dale Cox *Production Manager: Karyn Booth Chadwick *Art Director: Wayne Gilbert *Design Co-Ordinator: Cathy Parkes *Designers: Charles Bonifacio, Alan Bunce, Ross Campbell, David Quesnelle, Wendy Purdue, Anthony Van Bruggen, Cynthia Swift *Background Styling: Gabe Csakany, Nancy Eason, Clive Powsey *Storyboard: Sam Argo, Alan Bunce, Roy Meurin, Dale Schott *Layout Supervisors: Arna Selznick, John Van Bruggen, Rick Allen, Bob Cowan, Evelyn Baker *Layout Co-Ordinator: John Pagan *Layout Artists: John Flagg, Anthony Van Bruggen, Peter Bielicki, Sam Dixon, Barb Massey, Bill Payne, Rick Bentham, Dave Pemberton, Paul Bouchard, Brian Poehlman, Charles Bastien, Armen Melkonian, Eric Chu, Brian Lemay, Richard Livingston, Jeff Dickson, Howard Parkins, Brian Lee, Marie Carter, Antonio Iacobelli, Rick Corrigan, Rob Sadler, Scott Bennett, Brian Foster, Faye Hamilton, Roger Jakubiec, John Aird, Debra Pugh, Chris Labonte, Lyndon Ruddy, Jim Nakashima *Unit Animation Director: Bill Perkins *Animation Posing Supervisors: Gary Hurst, Roy Meurin, Wendy Purdue, Ken Stephenson, Lynn Yamazaki *Animation Posing Co-Ordinator: Mary Ecklund *Animation Posing: Sam Argo, Lillan Andre, Reg Bourdage, Woong Cheon Jang, Ross Campbell, Shane Doyle, Harold Duckett, Tony Egizii, Scott Glynn, Dennis Gonzalez, Mike Girard, Gerry Fournier, Michelle Houston-Jacobs, Bob Jaques, Arnie Lipsey, Pat Knight, Ron Migliore, Dave Quesnelle, Sean Seles, Allan Swerling, Karen Stephenson, Cynthia Swift, Anne-Marie Bardwell, Ralf Palmer *Special Effects: Trevor Davies, Jan Steel Moffat, David Marshall, Peter Yamasaki, Willy Ashworth, Dawn Lee *Graphic Design: Kim Cleary *Colour Design: Jan Leitch, Eileen Middleton, Irene Couloutis, Jackie Allinson, Glen Chadwick, Amanda Robinson *Production Assistants: Barbara Bjarnson, Paul Hogarth, Steve Chadwick, Nancy Shenton, Garth Roerick *Editing Co-Ordinator: Steve Fraser *Dialogue Editors: Sheila Murray, Richard Bond *Assistant Dialogue Editors: Susan Phillips, Jamie Whitney *Music Editors: Gord Kidd, Stephen Hudecki *Sound Effects Editors: Mac Holyoke, John Baktis, Cindy Romanovitch, Eric Hurlbut, Melody Long, David Altman, Tim Griffin *Assistant Picture Editors: Kathy Nicholaichuk, Philip Stilman *Pre-Production Editors: Keith Traver, Brian Feeley, Monica Falton, Peter Branton, Philip Stilman, Jamie Whitney *Foley Editors: Andy Malcolm, Peter McBurnie *Recording/Transfer Technicians: Michael Reid, Glen Barna *Re-Recording Mixers: Tony van den Akker, Phil Sheridan *Special Sound Effects Created by: Drew King, Peter Goodale, Greg Holmes *Music Score Produced by: David Greene *E-MU · Orchestration by: Milton Barnes **"Our Beginning" ***Written by: Dean & Carol Parks ***Vocal by: Carol Parks **"Flying My Colours" ***Written by: Dean & Carol Parks ***Additional Lyrics by: Alan O'Day ***Vocals by: Dean & Carol Parks ***Background Vocals by: Amanda and Acacia Parks **"I Care for You" ***Written by: Dean & Carol Parks ***Vocal by: Stephen Bishop ***Background Vocal: Carol Parks **"Growing Up" ***Written by: Dean & Carol Parks ***Vocal by: Stephen Bishop ***Background Vocal: Carol Parks **"The Fight Song" ***Written by: Dean & Carol Parks ***Vocal by: Debbie Allen ***Background Vocal: Carol, Amanda and Acacia Parks **"Forever Young" ***Written by: Dean & Carol Parks ***Vocal by: Carol Parks *All Songs Produced, Written and Performed by: Dean & Carol Parks *Executive Musical Advisor: George Massenberg *Laboratory Services Provided by: The Film House Group, Toronto, Film Opticals, Toronto *Foley Recorded by: Don White · Pathé Sound, Toronto *Studio Services Provided by: Alex L. Clarke Ltd., Muititrack Recording Systems, Cinetrack Ltd., Numbers Ltd., Canadian Motion Picture Rentals Ltd., VTR Productions, Mars Studio, Ansara Industries, Mirak Ltd., The Film House Group *Negative Cutting: Katherine Rankin, Erica Wolfe, Dennis White *Assistants to the Producers: Linda Ekdahl, Linda Hawkins *Business Affairs: Eleanor Olmsted *Accounting: Irene Phelps *"Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation" *Animation Produced in association with: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. *An LBS Communications Presentation *Nelvana Limited *"Care Bears", "Care Bear Cousins" and "Care Bear Cubs" character designs © 1983, 1984, 1985, 1986 Those Characters from Cleveland, Inc. All rights reserved. *"Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation" © 1986 Those Characters from Cleveland, Inc. and Kenner Parker Toys, Inc. All rights reserved *The characters and incidents portrayed herein are fictitious and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. *This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits